This invention relates to a doll toy comprising a doll body and accessories thereof.
For transportation of a doll toy made up of a doll body and separate doll body parts and accessories, cushioning members and holding members are necessary so that they do not collide and become damaged inside their packaging. Conventionally, styrene foam containers or cardboard stands or the like have been used as these cushioning members and holding members.
When styrene foam containers are used, cavities are formed therein to match the doll body and its parts and accessories, and the doll body and associated parts are positioned by being fitted into these cavities. For each type of doll body, a container having cavities corresponding to that type are prepared.
Also, when a cardboard stand is used, the doll body and associated parts are positioned by being bound to the stand with rubber bands.
With the conventional technology, when styrene foam containers are used, it has been necessary to prepare a container separate from the doll body and provided with cavities matched to the shape of the doll body and associated parts, and time and labor has been required to fit the doll body and associated parts into these cavities.
Also, for each type of doll body it has been necessary to prepare a different container having cavities matching that type of doll body.
On the other hand, when a cardboard stand is used, it has taken time and labor to bind the doll body and associated parts to the stand with rubber bands or the like.